


Clamor

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	1. Chapter 1

People can be loud

But my thoughts are much louder

Maybe Fray is right


	2. Chapter 2

Every since you had come to Eorzea, you hadn’t stopped being the center of attention. You had wanted the simple life of adventuring, though you had always wanted to adventure. Things change and sometimes they stay the same. It doesn’t make you feel any less lost or confused about it all. It feels like you’ve forgotten something important and that if you could push past it you’d remember. But you can’t, and that failure sits in your stomach like a weight.

The orange crystal engraved with the sun spins idly above your palm while you are lost in thought.


End file.
